Advances in microprocessor technology in past years have led to wide spread deployment and adoption of personal computers and graphical user interfaces for software. Most graphical user interfaces employ a point-and-click model for user interaction, especially for list items selection. Resultantly, pointing devices, such as mice, track balls, touch pads, and so forth, have become an integral part of modern day computing, with the mouse being by far the most popular and widely deployed pointing devices.
As technology continues to advance, mobile computing, such as portable computers, also referred to as laptop computers, have also become widely deployed and adopted. While most portable/laptop computers come with integrated touch pads or track points, many users still prefer the use of a mouse as a pointing device instead. Typically, the mouse is attached to a portable/laptop computer as an external input/output (I/O) peripheral, via a serial port, a PS/2 mouse port, or a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port.
Recent advances in networking and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread deployment and adoption of mobile devices, such as wireless mobile phones and PDA. Resultantly, for mobile computing users who continue to prefer to use a mouse as the pointing device, it is necessary to “travel” with the wireless mobile communication device, the laptop computer, and the extra mouse.